tufffanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Week of the jokes/Trivia
*This is the second time it appears the teen magazine Lollipop Tiger and its special page, unlike that in Animal Idol, [[The special page|the special page]] is false. *It will be the second time that Jerry Trainor do an episode in which his character makes jokes, the first time was in the episode iGet Pranky, from the TV series iCarly, where he acts. *The week of the jokes is a parody to April Fools. *It is the fourth episode (second segment of the third episode) of the third season of the series in production code, however, can be aired along with Animal Idol and repeated in a Nickelodeon's April Fools Special in 2014. *This magazine mentioned above (Lollipop Tiger) appears in the previous episode (not a segment), Animal Idol, in the same edition that this episode (Week of the jokes), but this episode, unlike this episode, if real, and the special page appeared data on Animal Idol, the singing reality show episode. *We learned that Dudley is a lousy barber and makeup artist. This is demonstrated when Dudley wants to offer forgiveness to Kitty (supposedly) in exchange for a better haircut and makeup, but ends up making Kitty a punk hairstyle punk and make up it as a clown. *It's the third time someone comes up with a punk hairstyle, the first two episodes were Pup Daddy and Playing with the time, only that Week of the jokes is Kitty who appears with that hairstyle, as in the previous two episodes with such progress was Snaptrap teenager who appeared with that hairstyle. *It's the fifth time that Kitty loses hair, the first time was in Frisky Bussiness, the second time was in Snappy Campers, the third was in Dissobedience School and the fourth time was in Big Dog on Campus, only that in this episode (Week of..) she wears a wig. *Is the second episode where there will be songs from real life and not make any reference to the series. The first one is Animal Idol. *Jim Puppy, from the second season's episode Twin Dog, is mentioned in this episode. *We learned that Keswick also makes pomades, especially for tongues. *In the first scenes of the episode, when Kitty and Keswick come to the chief's office after he was the victim of a joke by Dudley, Kitty speaks in a way very similar to the speech of Snaptrap (pronounce the C, S, X and Z as a cross between F, T and D). *The Chief hates hippies, that is shown in one of the final scenes of the episode, when Dudley drawn with a marker Kitty as a man, Keswick as a lady and the Chief as a hippie, and this last mentioned says how Dudley knew his hatred of hippies, and Keswick shows a book published by him (the Chief) called I hate hippies. *It is the second time someone draws someone or some with a marker, the first time was in Dog Save the Queen; in Week of the jokes was Dudley who drew with a marker to Kitty, Keswick and The Chief, while in Dog Save the Queen was the chameleon who drew with a marker to the Queen and her portrait. *It is the third episode that don't get fixed enemy, the first episode is Frisky Bussiness and the second is Diary of a Mad Cat *Dudley doing jokes to people. *Dudley screaming YOU ARE JOKED!!!! to the victim of his jokes. Category:Trivia pages Category:Dudleysimpson